Charles (RR)
Charles 'is a '''Main Character '''who first appears in [[Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone|'Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone]]' Season 1. '''Charles became homeless sometime before the apocalypse and lost connection with his wife and daughter eventually finding them both dead after the apocalypse had began resulting in him falling into a depression. However, he lived alone for almost half a year eventually ending up in a abandoned train car when he was found by Lee Everett and his group. Despite his rough life, Charles is a caring and kind man who obviously cares for the safety of others over himself as shown when he gives Lee advice about the group and what he needs to do. "Overview" Despite his rough appearance, Charles is a nice and generous man who had went through a lot. After losing his wife and daughter, Chuck fell into a depression but never allowed that to keep his spirits down. When first introduced, Charles offers the group candy and some of the only food he has left showing his compassion. He also later shares a moment with Kenny by having a drink with him and talking to him about what it feels like to lose a child. He also later apologized for scaring Clementine by saying she would die and he gave Lee advice on how to keep her safe and alive longer. In "Around Every Corner", Charles was believed to be killed after initially entering Savannah, however he managed to survive and took shelter underground in the sewers showing his capability to survive on his own and in unfamiliar territory. He also later showed his selflessness by arriving in the nick of time in Crawford to save the others from a planned attack by Donny Jackson and putting himself in front of the walkers. He luckily survived. In "No Time Left", after Lee and the others become swarmed in the mansion, Charles ends his life on his own terms telling Lee to rescue Clementine as he wants to be with his family again as he allows himself to be devoured to give the group time to escape the horde. History Pre-Apocalypse (Georgia) Charles had lived in Georgia for his entire life. He inferred to Lee that he was an alcoholic, which contributed to him becoming a homeless drifter. He had a family, but his problems led to him losing contact with his wife and only daughter as he fell into a depression. He also learned to play the guitar during his time alone on the streets. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the apocalypse begin, Charles began a quest to find his family and make sure they were okay, but he quickly discovered them among the dead as he was forced to kill them to spare them from roaming around forever. Soon after this, Charles fell into a deeper depression as he lost everything. However, he continued to fight to survive lasting for almost over half a year as he eventually took shelter in a abandoned cable car when he eventually met Lee Everett and his group. [[Long Road Ahead (RR)|Long Road Ahead'' ]] Charles will appear in this episode. [[Around Every Corner (RR)|''Around Every Corner'' ]] Charles will appear in this episode. [[No Time Left (RR)|''No Time Left'' ]] Charles will appear in this episode. Killed Victims The following shows the list of victims Charles has killed: * Numerous counts of walkers. * Unnamed Wife (Zombified, Out of Mercy). * Unnamed Daughter (Zombified, Out of Mercy). * TBA Appearances Charles appears in the following episodes: Season 1: * [[Long Road Ahead (RR)|''Long Road Ahead'' ]] * [[Around Every Corner (RR)|''Around Every Corner'' ]] * [[No Time Left (RR)|''No Time Left'' ]] Trivia * TBA